Talk:Clancy Brown/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180415235511
lady bug Film DeathsEdit ◾The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984) Rawhide: Poisoned by a Red Lectroid's barb. ◾The Bride (1985) the Monster: Playing a version of the Frankenstein monster, he likely dies (off screen) before the films and is then reanimated by Sting (The film never says this, but it's likely this happened given the source material). ◾Highlander (1986) Kruger/The Kurgan: Decapitated by Christopher Lambert during a swordfight. (Thanks to Michael) ◾Extreme Prejudice (1987) Larry McRose: Shot to death, along with Larry B. Scott, during a battle with Mexican rebels. (Thanks to Michael) ◾Shoot to Kill (1988) (Deadly Pursuit) Steve: Shot to death by Sidney Poitier (during a struggle underwater; with his body sinking to the ocean floor). (Thanks to Michael) ◾Past Midnight (1991) Lundy: Bleeds to death after his arm is cut off (off-screen) by Guy Boyd; his body is shown afterwards lying in a canoe when Natasha Richardson discovers him. ◾Pet Sematary Two (1992) Gilbert: Bitten on the throat by a zombie dog in the pet cemetery; he then returns to life as a zombie himself after Edward Furlong and Jason McGuire bury him there. He dies once again after being shot in the neck by Anthony Edwards in Anthony's home. (Thanks to Michael) ◾Pom Poko (1994 animated) (voice): Providing the voice of a magical Raccoon Dog; He is hit by a high speeding big rig along with several other raccoon dogs (while they're disguised as a giant head), with their bodies returning to their natural forms as they die. ◾Atlantis II: Milo's Return (2003; video) ◾Pathfinder (2007) Gunnar: Falls to his death off a mountain cliff top after Karl Urban breaks the necklace he is clinging on to (so Clancy cannot enter Valhalla) at the end of sword fight/struggle. ◾The Burrowers (2008) Clay: Shot in the neck during a Native American ambush. ◾Cowboys & Aliens (2011) Meacham: Bleeds to death after being slashed/stabbed in the stomach and chest by one of the aliens while shielding Noah Ringer in the beached paddle boat; he dies while talking to Daniel Craig. ◾Green Lantern (2011) Paralaxx: Playing the voice of a cloud like alien entity, he is incinerated after being pulled into the heart of the sun when Ryan Reynolds uses his power ring to throw him into the sun's gravity pull (during a fight in outer space). ◾Hellbenders (2013) Angus: After being possessed by a demon, Clancy is stabbed in the heart with a knife by Clifton Collins Jr.; he dies while talking to Collins. ◾Warcraft (2016) Blackhand: Slashed with a sword at the end of a fight with Travis Fimmel. (Clancy plays a CGI orc through motion capture.) ◾Little Evil (2017) Gospel: Hit in the head with a brick by Evangeline Lilly when he charges at her with a knife, causing him to stumble and fall to his death in a portal to Hell. ◾Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Surtur: Voicing a fire demon, he is destroyed when Chris Hemsworth uses his hammer to remove his crown. Clancy is later resurrected by Tom Hiddleston when he throws the crown into fire which brings Clancy back to life. He dies once again when Asgard explodes due to him plunging a sword into it's core. TV Deaths Edit ◾Tales from the Crypte: Half-Way Horrible (1993) Lassen: Commits suicide by injecting a poison himself with a syringe, after being deformed right part of the face by an Indian sorcerer. ◾Gargoyles: Awakening Part II (1994; animated) (voice): Falls to his death over a cliff during a struggle with the captain of the guards (voiced by Ed Gilbert); he returned as a ghost in later episodes, and was finally destroyed in the 1996 episode Vendettas, when Hudson (voiced by Ed Asner) destroys the axe that was anchoring Clancy to the living world. (Thanks to Neil) ◾The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: More than Zero (1997; animated) Entity; Professor Francois: "The Entity is destroy by Jonny Quest (voiced by Quinton Flynn) when he smashes the pearl. "Professor Francios" is crushed by the ceiling along with Professor Eric (voiced by Michael Gough (American)). ◾Lost: Live Together, Die Alone (2006) Inman: Hits his head on a rock during a struggle with Henry Ian Cusick. ◾American Dragon: Jake Long; Hong Kong Longs (2007; animated) Dragon: Voicing a dragon; he is crushed to death by falling boulders, mason structure or destroyed by the otherworldly creatures after he is sucked into another dimension. ◾Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Lawless (2012; animated) Opress: Stabbed in the chest with two lightsabers by Darth Sidious (Ian Abercrombie). He dies shortly after talking to his brother (Sam Witwer). ◾Transformers Prime: Nemesis Prime (2012; animated) Prime: Destroyed by Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen). ◾Sleepy Hollow: Pilot (2013) Corbin: Decapitated by the Headless Horseman; he is seen in later episodes as a vision in Nicole Beharie's mind. ◾Transformers Prime: Thirst (2013; animated) Silas/Cylas: Terminated by Airachnid (Gina Torres). ◾Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2013; animated) Entity: Sucked into a vortex and destroyed after Scooby (voiced by Frank Welker) destroys the sarcophagus. ◾Daredevil: The Dark End of the Tunnel (2016) Schoonover: Shot in the head by Jon Bernthal, while Deborah Ann Woll listens from outside the cabin. ◾Rick and Morty: The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy (2017) Groupon: Shot in the head by Justin Roiland. ◾Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Requium (2017) Rahzar: Drowns (off-screen) after Leatherhead (voiced by Peter Hill Lurie) tackles him in the water. We learn of his death in The Forgotten Swordsman when Fishface (voiced by Christian Lanz) locates his carcass at the bottom of the water and brings him up to the surface. In the same episode, he is revived when a séance is performed. ◾Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: End Times (2017) Rahzar: Falls into the netherworld when Tiger Claw (voiced by Eric Bauza) knocks him off a ledge during a fight between them. ◾SpongeBob SquarePant: No Pictures, Please (2017) Ribeye: Voices a living skeleton. Later in the episode, he smashes into Bill Faggerbakke's house and breaks apart. Video Game deathsEdit ◾Run Like Hell (Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted) (2002) Dag'rek: Sacrifices himself by detonating an explosive in order to destroy the alien creatures surrounding him. ◾Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) Montross: Eaten by alien creatures after Temuera Morrison wounds Clancy in a fight and refuses to kill him. ◾Jak II (Jak II: Renegade) (2003) Praxis: Crushed by debris when Sherman Howard knocks Clancy into a construction site with his laser weapon; he dies after speaking to Mike Erwin. ◾God of War III (2010) Hades: Soul torn out of his body by T.C. Carson at the end of a fight. ◾Mass Effect Andromeda (2017) Ryder: Sacrifices himself by removing his oxygen helmet in order to provide it to Tom Taylorson or Fryda Wolff. Noteworthy ConnectionsEdit Mr. Jeanne Johnson (producer)